the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Fabian Rutter
Between hunting for clues for the next big mystery, school work and juggling relationship problems, poor Fabian has got his hands quite full. Last year, he was the lovable nerd, but this year, he has two girls pining for his attention. Who will win Fabian's heart? Will it be clever Nina or Joy, an old friend with a big crush? Now that Fabina broke up, Joy's got an open door but what will Nina do to that? About He was Nina's only friend from the beginning of the series, and the only one who stood up for her when Patricia started to insult her. He often goes to the attic with Nina to find clues about the hidden treasure in House of Anubis. He, Nina and, later, Amber are the only ones who go or even know that they go to regular trips to the attic to try to find clues about the supposedly hidden treasure in the house. They also start a club, Sibuna, saying that whatever snooping they do must be kept a secret. In her diary, Nina described Fabian as "geek chic." He has a massive crush on Nina this then progresses into a relationship with her in season 2. In the beginning of the series Patricia started making Nina's life in Anubis House miserable. Fabian then started to hang out with Patricia less and less as a result. She then started to give Nina and Fabian both a hard time for sneaking about and whispering to each other. Fabian just told Nina to ignore her. Later on, Patricia joined the Sibuna and he seemed to be okay about it. Relationships 'Mick Campbell' (Unknown-present; Best Friend) Mick is Fabian's roommate and he often helps him out with his problems with Amber. They are really good friends and Mick knows that Fabian likes Nina. In the first episode, Mick asked Fabian what he thought of the new girl and Fabian said that the new girl (Nina) looked nice. Afterwards, Mick teases him about it.They were also practicing their dancing for the prom, to which everyone applauds to. (See Mickbian) 'Jerome Clarke' (Unknown-present; Friend) Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk and that he needs to be nicer. He also forces Jerome to tell Mick the truth about why Amber was mad at M ick. They weren't together much in the first half of the season, but near the end of the season, he and Jerome began to accept each other and could possibly be considered friends.(See Ferome) 'Mara Jaffray' (Unknown-present; Friend) Fabian is just friends with Mara. He also tells her that Nina was crying in the hallway. They also agreed that it wasnt right for everyone to be unwelcoming to Nina. Other than that, the two don't interact much with each other, even though due to their similiar personalities, they could turn out to be friends. 'Alfie Lewis' (Unknown-present; Friend) Fabian thinks that Alfie is a goof. However, he is very worried about him after Alfie goes into shock. A few episodes after that, he and Patricia tell him about Sibuna and he gets initiated in. Fabian was present during Alfie's Sibuna Fire of Sacrifice. From then on, the two have become closer. (See Falfie) 'Nina Martin' (2011-present; ex-Girlfriend-Best Friend-crush) Fabian is the nicest one to Nina when she first arrives. He gives her the warmest welcome and actually treats her like a person instead of an "alien from planet Mars" like Alfie did. Also, he told his roommate Mick that Nina looks nice in the first episode. When Nina was told about a treasure in Anubis House, she only tells him about the secret and the others by accident. They sneak out at night together to look for more hidden secrets and eventually get caught by Amber. Throughout the rest of the season, Nina tells almost everything she thinks of that may benefit the treasure hunt to Fabian instead of anyone else. Everyone thinks they are dating or should date or that they like each other. He also told Nina (by accident) she has cute eyes. As of the season finale, Nina and Fabian have their first kiss at Prom. Nick has confirmed that they are dating in Season 2. In the sneak peek of House of Hello on Nick.com, Fabian and Nina almost kiss but Jerome ruins the moment as he points out the living room is an eating area. Later on in the season they break up but thats not what either of them want, but will joy make this permanent.... (See Fabina) 'Joy Mercer' (Unknown-present; Close Friend, Possible Best Friend) Fabian and Joy are known to have history. In the first episode, Joy falls onto Fabian's leg while Patricia is recording her. She and Fabian seem rather close to one another. She also looks at the book that he's reading and gives him a questioning look. Fabi an smiles at her and tells her that it is a good book. Also in the background, you can see Fabian handing Joy her jacket. After Joy disappears, Fabian seems kind of worried about her. He is also very excited when the email from Joy comes (even though it actually wasn't from her). Nick.com has a connection of the characters and when Fabian and Joy are connected Fabian's says he just wants to be friends while Joy's says she wants to break up Fabina. Joys got an open door but will nina stop her and get back together with Fabian?(See Foy) 'Amber Millington' (Unknown-present; Close Friend) Fabian and Amber don't have much interaction in the beginning of the series, and seem to almost ignore each other. Both of t hem were concerned when Nina was locked in the attic because of Patricia. However, after Sibuna is formed, the two become friends, both devoted to finding out the secrets of the Anubis House. Amber also know Fabian likes Nina and wants them together (Amber is a known Fabina shipper and is known to have come up with the name). Fabian disincludes amber in his and ambers sibuna secrets but ambers desperate... (See Famber) 'Patricia Williamson' (Unknown-present; Close Friend, Possible Best Friend) Fabian thinks Patricia is mean to Nina and wants her to stop blaming Nina for Joy's disappearance. Patricia may be jealous of Fabian liking Nina and hanging out with Nina all the time. It is hinted that Patricia and Fabian were good friends before Joy disappeared, although they weren't talking to each other because Fabian accused Patricia of being a "witch" to Nina. However, they are now friends again since Patricia joined Sibuna along with him, Nina, and Amber. In one episode, Fabian says, "I'm so happy I could kiss you!" and Nina looks upset to that. In the Season Finale, Fabian, instead of asking Nina to the prom, asks Patricia if she is going with someone which leads Nina to think that Fabian has a crush on Patricia instead of her, but then Fabian finally gets up the courage to ask Nina to prom. (See Fabicia) Trivia *He is the first male member of Sibuna. *He is one of the three founding members of Sibuna, the other two being Nina Martin and Amber Millington. *Nina kissed him in the Season 1 finale. *He has been rumored to like three girls: Nina, Joy Mercer and Patricia Williamson. *His Dutch/Belgian Het Huis Anubis counterpart was Fabian Fabian Ruitenburg. *Fabian was the first friend of Nina Martin since Nina moved to England. *He plays the guitar and acted awfully embarrased when Nina found him practicing. *He was the first to figure out the puzzle pieces were really the broken Ankh Cup *Nina said she loves him in the finale. *He and Mara somewhat share the same person ality; smart and kind. It is also shown when the school was asking for someone to volunteer in the library, Fabian and Mara were the first two to raise their hands before Joy and Nina. They are also the closest ones to Mick. *In the House of Confrontation / House of Alarms episode when Fabian is with Nina and Amber, Alfie and Jerome walk in with a skeleton and Jerome jokingly tells Fabian to help his lost and dead girlfriend and kiss it as if it's Joy. *His godfather is Jasper. *In Season 2, he is cursed and his arm bears a tattoo of Anubis, marking him cursed along with Nina. *There may be a possible reconcilliation of Fabina Gallery ''Visit gallery here '' Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Rutter, Fabian Category:Fabian Rutter